


Only When Our Love Tore Me Apart, Could I Finally Be Free

by EvilHeart



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Loki being Loki, Loki-centric, Other, Warning: Loki, only because I'm not really sure what my mind had led me to, you can't never be sure when it comes to Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 07:22:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16090790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilHeart/pseuds/EvilHeart
Summary: Eons of darkness and uncertainty. Centuries of tricks and pains. Years of betrayal and lost. Days of conquering and falling. But one thing never wavers."Never doubt that I love you"





	Only When Our Love Tore Me Apart, Could I Finally Be Free

**Author's Note:**

> This is more about their love at its purest form but I do ship Thorki so it wouldn't feel right to exclude the tag.
> 
> The title is because apparently tore in Old Norse means Thor. Lame, I know.
> 
> English is not my native language so there are probably some errors. It would be nice if you tell me so I can go and fix it.

_“I’m here”_

You come too close to the sun and you getting burned alive. You will feel that torturous agony as the heat creeps inside you, turning everything to dust.

Consumed by your magnificent divine flame. Feeling your warmth swirling deep in my bones.

It hurts.

 I would choose to walk on this path a million times to come.

 

  _“I’m here”_

From the beginning, I’ve been studying pathways between realms to disappear, to hide myself in different lands as I immerse myself in these false realities. It’s against my nature to find satisfaction in one place. I will try to leave.

I want to stay with you.

 

_“I’m here”_

This is what I do best. The only way I know. My greatest trick. Binding my soul to yours as our thread weaving together.

Because without you, I would fall into an abyss of eternal darkness.

 

_“I’m here”_

The feeling of your love grasp tightly around my neck. Blood flooding through veins. Breath getting stronger.

It’s terrifying. It’s chaotic. It’s beautiful.

The fog is lifting.

I can’t make my escape now.

 

_“I’m here”_

I’m staying.

Hereafter.

Forever.

 

_“The sun will shine on us again”_

My sun never sets.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my take on what's going on in Loki's head, why did he choose to do what he did. His love for Thor has always at odds with his nature. He decided to stay with Thor after Ragnarok but he didn't know how. And like Tom said, Loki wouldn't know what to do with forgiven or even recognize it were it to be thrown at his face. Self-hatred and his love for chaos probably made him doing that to ensure he wouldn't betrayed Thor. Or maybe he really has a plan to stay with Thor after this? Who knows?
> 
> Also I refuse to believe that Loki got fridged.
> 
> I would be glad to hear reviews from you guys so yeah just throw criticisms at me.


End file.
